The Iron Fist of Judy
by Libbeth
Summary: We discover why the Autobots are not allowed in Judy Witwicky's back yard anymore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the institution or trade mark of Transformers.**

* * *

**The Iron Fist of Judy**

A gentle hum came from a very content red headed woman who was casually removing dishes from the dishwasher and putting them in their rightful place. The woman wore a simple light green tee-shirt with a white knee-high skirt that had a matching floral pattern. Things were finally looking up for her son, Sam. It felt like only a few weeks ago that he was thrust into a war that was not his, and was told to risk his life in order to protect both the human race, and a visiting alien race known as the Autobots.

Judy Witwicky chuckled. Oh wait, it _was_ only a few weeks ago.

Apart from saving the world and gaining a new stylin' car, Sam had also gained a girlfriend: the beautiful Mikeala Banes. Their relationship appeared to be all sunshine and rainbows from here on out, and Judy would often see them cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Often Mikeala would have dinner with the Witwicky family, and even her father (fresh out of prison mind you) wasn't a bad man. Judy was at first skeptical to having an ex-criminal in her house, but in the end he proved to be much more polite and nicer than what Judy had first expected.

Judy turned to place the last plate in the cupboard above the sink before she glanced out the window. She could see her son, Sam, washing that Camaro of his. Judy loved Bumblebee; he was almost like a second Sam. So naive and curious to the way the world works, but he and Sam also had the habit of 'doing before thinking', which would often lead them into trouble and being the recipient of Judy's 'iron fist' scolding. Sam described him has being the 'teenager' of the Autobots, which made a lot of sense as to why he and Sam were so alike.

She hadn't met the rest of the Autobots, she wasn't exactly on the clearance list to be allowed onto the base, but she does know that when a large Peterbilt Semi-trick appeared in front of their house, Bumblebee had to leave. Often, the Camaro wouldn't be back for a couple of days which resulted in Sam just moping around the house.

No car wash was complete without a water fight. Sure enough, once Sam had finished hosing off the last of the soap suds, Bumblebee transformed into his natural form and began shaking as if he was a dog shaking himself dry. Sam covered his face before lifting the hose an aiming it right for Bumblebee's face. With a startled cry, the big yellow robot spluttered and landed flat on his behind.

Judy Witwicky was suddenly pissed off. With a scowl on her face, she slammed her tea-towed on the bench before taking long strides towards the back door and into the back yard.

"Samuel James Witwicky!"

Sam flinched, "Yes mother dear?"

"Just _look_ at what your Camero did to my rose bush!"

No one; and I mean _no one_, messed with Judy Witwicky's garden. Sam and Bumblebee looked to were the Camaro and landed. Sure enough, there was a big crater in the earth, dirt splattered all over the neat, green grass, and the rose bush was flattened to a pancake. Bumblebee stood up, gasped, and then looked to Judy, his antennae flat against his head.

A timid '_sorry'_ emitted from Bumblebee's radio.

Judy sighed. "You need to watch where you step Bumblebee, that rose bush took forever to flower properly."

While Sam was beginning to think of a way to calm his mother down, Bumblebee began frantically picking up the bush and trying to stand it back up again. He even went as far as dusting the soil off the flowers.

"_We can fix it, we can fix it!"_

"Damn right you're going to fix it." Judy turned to Sam. "I want you and Bumblebee to fix my garden."

"Say no more mom, say no more. We'll have everything fixed tomorrow after we get back from the base. We'll get another rose bush, some nice tulips, even one of those garden flamingos. What colour? Pink? Blue? Red?" Oh no, Sam began one of his hopeless rants again. Judy sighed.

"Sam…"

"I'm gonna say red."

The next afternoon came too quickly. Bumblebee wasn't happy that his trunk was stuffed with potted plants and soil mix. It made him very itchy and the smell was unbearable to him. He drove very slowly and carefully so that no more soil would spill on his interior.

"This is your fault y'know, if you hadn't of wet me we wouldn't be in this mess."

Bumblebee only slammed Sam's seat into the dashboard in response.

After a muffled 'Ow' and more scolding from Sam, they had finally (with a few arguments here and there) repaired Judy's garden. She came home just as they were applying the finishing touches, which was a bright red garden flamingo.

"That um, that's good work boys…" said Judy.

No, it wasn't good work. There was still dirt and soil splattered across the lawn, the new rose bush looked like it hadn't seen the sun in days, and the red flamingo was a huge eye-sore. Not only that, they hadn't even planted the rose bush properly; she could see bits of the black pot sticking out of the soil! However, Judy reminded herself that they were boys, and that gardening wasn't their forte.

Suddenly, a low rumble of an engine could be heard. The two humans and the Autobot recognized that engine, it was Optimus Prime. Usually the Peterbilt would stop outside the house and wait for Bumblebee to join him. This time though, the Camaro had disabled his communications link so he could focus solely on repairing the garden.

The engine became louder as the massive Peterbilt edged its way into the back yard. Bumblebee instantly opened his communications link.

"No Prime! Don't-!"

"Don't what?" the Autobot leader responded.

A sickening crunch could be heard followed by the most awkward silence ever to grace the Witwicky family and the Autobots. Judy just stared, blank-faced, and dropped her shopping where she stood. She then turned on her heel and walked briskly into her house where a string of curses and loud banging noises could be heard- followed by Ron Witwicky's voice.

Sam sighed as he watched the Peterbilt reverse back to reveal not only another flattened rose bush, but also Judy's collection of antique garden gnomes.

"Now this is why you guys can't come into my yard-" Sam began blabbering off again.

For the first time in almost a thousand years, Optimus Prime was scolded. It was also the day that Prime decided that humans were the strangest beings he had ever come across. Why was there a red flamingo over there?


End file.
